Change
by AIM-Not-To-Please
Summary: One morning, Aris Opaga woke up drenched in blood. Marks covered his body, resembling claw marks. Days keep passing, Aris and his friends knowing he was changing. Though, his friends still stick by him, whatever he says. Hopefully they won't end up dead...


My body ached when I sat up. What happened last night? I rubbed the back of my neck, but instantly my arm cried in pain. I sighed a shaky breath and lifted my sleeve. "AC-" I yelled, but covered my mouth. Three jagged marks went down my arm. I looked at my leg. I wore shorts (Which I don't remember putting on) and saw bite marks all over my leg. How had I survived if I had this bad injuries. Then, I remembered something. It's Thursday….and it's a school day. I groaned. Either I call in sick and get a F on the state test, or just head to school and haul ass and make it through the school day. I looked at my backpack and clock. Well, what choice do I have.

When I arrived at school, I tried to sneak by leaning on the lockers. Trying to hide from…..who had spotted me. My bully, Drake.

" Sup Alex, Alec, Aric, whatever your name is." Drake joked, his roadies laughing at his joke behind him. These guys were tall as giants, literally towering over everyone with their bulk biceps and over-grown legs. These guys were the type of bullies you see in books or movies.

" It's Aris.." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I regret doing that, for Drake had noticed it.

" Did he just roll his eyes at me?" Drake said to his roadies, his tone angry but his face twisted into a creepy smirk.

" Yeah!"

" I think he did!"

" He's just asking for it!" Drake said, grabbing my shoulder. I hissed in pain as thousands of gallons of acid was poured into my shoulder and around it.

" Just leave me alone Drake. I don't want to be late to class, AGAIN!" I groaned out, holding in the urge to scream in pain. I had wrapped some bandages around it, but I bet it was drenched in blood by then. I thought my day could get worse, but something weird happened.

" Fine….but only because my next period is where I'm taking the state test. And if I fail the girls will think I'm dumb as a rock. So….I let you off this time…" Drake said, letting go of my arm. His minions behind him just stared at him, jaw dropped. I was surprised too and would've stayed if I hadn't heard the late bell.

School was okay after the encounter with Drake. I did okay on the test, lunch was nice, and the last class was okay. When I arrived back apartment, I instantly rushed to my bathroom and checked my shoulder. I just stood frozen, staring at my shoulder. The scars. The scars were gone. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I had to be hallucinating. I did catch a glimpse at my eyes and literally would've passed out. My eyes seemed **GOLD**. Not the usual brown, but **GOLD**. My back hit the wall as I just stared at the sink. _Water. Yeah, that's what I need. Water._ I thought, washing my face. I placed my hands on the side of the sink as I just stared down. What the hell was going on? The scars that looked like I was mauled by a bear just disappeared after 8 hours! My eyes seemed like fucking gold. What was going on? I shook my head and sighed. Best I sleep, don't wanna be more tired and stressed tomorrow. I trudged over to my bed and slept the rest of the day.

* * *

I groaned awake the next day, sitting up. Friday. One more day and I'm home free to play C.O.D and eat Doritos. I stood up and trudged over to the bathroom. I brought my clothes with me and looked at my reflection. Brown eyes, good. No scars, good but still scary. " Everything seems fine..." I muttered. I later put on my clothes and went to school. I was never more wrong what I said.

Later on that day during gym, we had a game of dodge ball. Well hell, I liked playing it, but only when I could hit other people instead. My friend was on my team, Murky. That was his nickname, just a weird name for Mahir. He was average height, kinda bulky. His personality though was funny. He had quick wits and was always grinning about something. I bet he could crack a joke at a funeral and still grin. Anyways, Drake was on the other team, that bastard. " When did I start cursing so much..." I wondered. I shrugged it off once upon hearing the whistle. We played, my team winning by 6 points. But, Drake being the jerk he was, threw the ball as hard as he could right to my face. I stumbled back, blinking. Anger boiled up, my blood now maybe lava. One minute I remember being on one side of the gym, the next I was already on the other side, pinning Drake on the wall. Me, the boy who was **scared** of him, **PINNING** him to the wall.

" What the hell?!" Drake said, shock on his face. I felt a slow rumble in my throat, realizing I was growling. I was gonna kill him, enjoy feeling the blood rush over my fingers. " Wait...what..." I asked myself in my thoughts, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

" Aye Aris, you good?" Murky asked. I stumbled back, letting go. How could I think such thoughts? I've never considered killing anyone, let alone harm anyone.

" Aris?" Murky asked cautiously.

" Um, y-yeah...I'm fine." I replied. Well, I guess nothing was fine. The day only just seemed to go slower after that.

* * *

The moon shone brightly through the trees, illuminating the sky in a full circle. The boy didn't know why he wanted to walk, but he did. He walked through the forest, unhinged. It was calm, but something in the air was...different. It was eerie, the feeling something was watching him. Then, that's when it hit. A spasm, deep in his stomach. He collapsed, now writhing as the spasm grew worse and spread through out his body. It only got worse, every part of his body in pain. A howl, the quiet. The boy could've never been more wrong than what he said that morning.

( Author note: Sorry for a short chapter! I'm planning for more chapters later! :) )


End file.
